Nightmare
by Ekaterina Cuore
Summary: Axel feels guilt in the worst way. Introduction to a new fanfic I'm creating Yaoi AkuZeku


Nightmare

"I killed him." I whispered to myself as I lay around my bed. "No …it wasn't me, right?" I stared at the ceiling for some time now, maybe some sleep was recommended, and after all, I don't remember getting some shut eye during the incident at Castle Oblivion, funny, it wasn't an accident that some were dead. Some were traitors, they deserved their deaths, and I didn't like Vexen, so it alright at the end. Nothing to regret…right?

I closed my eyes and I instantly fell asleep until I felt the night got colder than usual, so I tried to heat it up with my ability, but somehow it felt useless to do so. I was so cold, not even my flames would keep me warm, and I felt that if I kept myself here, I would become a Popsicle. I look around my room and noticed the emptiness of all, making me feel…that's funny, I was going to say I felt something, either way, I was starting to feel something, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

'Maybe a quick jog around the castle can help.' I thought to myself. I left my cloak behind and so I started jogging through the halls until I end up to the Grey Area, once again I felt cold and even lost. "Maybe I spent too much time at C.O." I said out loud, even laughing at my poor joke. "You never change, don't you?" said a voice, making me paralyze in place. It couldn't be possible, I thought HE was dead.

On one of the silvery couches, there was a young boy with steel-blue hair with a bit of grey, styled in a number of messy layers and bangs that covers one of his beautiful aqua colored eyes. "Zexion." I said as I felt like if I couldn't breathe.

He put his Lexicon aside and headed towards me, expressionless as always. "Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" He asked. "I-I…" "You know Saix roams around at night, but don't worry; I guess he's spending his victory with the Superior." Zexion looked down covering his beautiful eyes, I hated when he does that, I just wanted to hold his chin up and stare at his eyes all day. "Maybe because he is now second-in-command, thanks to you of course." My eyes widened at his comment, he wasn't lying at all. Because of me, Vexen had died and I admit helping Sora during his journey, killing the rest, but Zexion…it wasn't me, was it? It doesn't count if it wasn't by my own hands, right?

"Zexion, you know well that…" Before I could even finish, he looked at me with tears roaming down his cheeks and a smile that killed me on the inside. My Zexion, he was dead and it was my entire fault. I lied to Riku's Replica to make him kill Zexion, and for what? My voice tremble as I tried to say his name, but when Zexion put a hand near my cheek, I felt tears falling down into his gloved hand. "Since the kiss, I-I-I haven't stopped thinking about you." I confessed pressing our foreheads together. "Axel…"

I closed my eyes for a second and that's when I heard him screaming my name. I opened it as fast as I could and noticed he was up to the wall with Riku (not the real one of course) choking his nonexistent life. His eyes full of tear once more, grasping Riku's wrist as if it was trying to loosen up, while I stayed there frozen. I couldn't run. I couldn't even scream his name. I felt useless at the moment; I just looked at my surrounding and what surprise me was to see myself, like if it was a clone, standing there with a grin plastered on his face. 'MOVE!' I shouted in my head, as if he was going to. It was useless, and when I returned my look at Zexion, the one choking his life was Saix. "Stop!" I finally got to say. Only laughter was heard, when I returned my look at my clone, it turned out to be Saix, making my confusion grow. "W-w-why Axel?" Hearing him made me feel broken, should I turn to see him die? Should I see how conclude? I know the ending, but I just can't stand seeing it again.

I finally returned my look to Zexion, and what I found pained me the most. I saw myself killing him, not Riku, not Saix, only me. When Zexion fell to the ground, I finally found myself moving, so I rushed only to catch him in my arms as he started to fade. "Zexion, please, don't fade on me." I begged, but he just let out a laugh. "L-like if you cried for me back there?" That felt like a knife to my unexciting heart as he referred when I left him to fade, all alone and with no tears.

Zexion buried his face on my chest and hold me tight. "You know, I always loved the way you smelled." He said almost in a whisper. As tear poured down my cheeks, I couldn't help let out a soft chuckle and pushed away those strands of hair that blocked me his beautiful eyes. "Oh really?" I started, making him give out a slight nod. "So…how do I smell?" A smile came to his lips as he pressed himself closer. "L-l-like cinnamon a-a- …" Before he could finish, he started to fade in my arms, making me look at the emptiness of it. The room darkened and tears kept falling. 'I can't stand it.' I thought. My chest ached, like if I had a heart and suddenly broke into pieces. No, the pain was too much.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice. "He's gone." I whispered, didn't know why I answered. "Why do you even care?" Asked the voice once more. "Because I loved him." I responded yet again. "Oh, like you love handling the dirty work or how you love seeing his life fade away infront of you?" Said the voice once more, angering me. I summoned my chakras and turn to face the face only to find Saix, with Claymore in hand. "You think you can win?" He asked once more, but I was choked up. Before I could realize what happened, I felt something struck making me blackout.

I opened my eyes once more…it was a nightmare, only that. I turned to face the window and saw Kingdome Hearts. It was only a nightmare, and unfortunately, a nightmare created by me.


End file.
